


Behaving Criminally

by pheersmotu



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Falling In Love, wildehopps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:35:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7138172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pheersmotu/pseuds/pheersmotu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Judy is stoked to finally be taking her upper level classes, only to have her days ruined by a a fox with a silver tongue and mysterious motives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behaving Criminally

Judy hopped happily down the brick road, backpack bouncing against her back. Everything was going to be great! No more intro classes for her, she was finally getting to take her 300 level criminal justice classes! The sun was shining, the grass was green, and today was going to be perf—

“Hey, Carrots, watch where you’re going,” said the fox.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I wasn’t paying at—“ She could feel her ears getting hot. “Carrots?!”

He leaned over and pointed at her chest. “Rabbit,” he said slowly. “Rabbits love carrots, right?” 

The grin on his face was driving Judy crazy. “Really? I don’t know why I should have expected anything different from a fox,” she muttered as she started walking away.

“You’re definitely the bigger person,” he laughed, as he watched her walk away.

She sat down at the middle table in the classroom, and pulled her notebook and pen from her backpack.

About that time, a buffalo entered and walked to the front of the classroom. He pulled a marker from his pocket and wrote Professor Bogo on the white board. “Welcome to Criminal Justice 314. If you’re in the wrong place, now would be the time to excuse yourself.” He huffed in a gruff voice. 

After a pause, he began. “Please take a syllabus and pass the rest.” He handed the stack of papers to a lion sitting up front. “This semester we’re going to be focusing on—“

He was interrupted by the door opening. Everyone’s heads turned to see who had interrupted the rather intimidating professor. Judy couldn’t believe her eyes.  
The fox sauntered in and sat in the empty seat next to Judy. He didn’t have anything with him other than his cell phone and his sun glasses, which he pulled off and grinned at Judy.

“Thank you for gracing us with your presence,” the buffalo said.

“No, problemo, Professor,” Nick said nodding his head and leaning back in his seat.

Nick promptly pulled out his phone and started pressing buttons rapidly.

Judy watched out of the corner of her eyes, rage building. “Hey,” she whispered.

The fox ignored her.

“Hey,” she said a little louder.

“Mmhmm?” he responded.

“Put that away.”

“I focus better this way,” he said.

Her ears were getting hot again. “You’re distracting me.”

“Then don’t watch,” he replied. “Although, I am about to beat my own personal high score. It’s quite a feat, let me tell you.”

“Put that away!” she said a little too loudly.

“Madam!” Bogo huffed loudly.

Everyone’s eyes turned to Judy. 

“Do you mind if I teach my class, or would you rather take over?” he asked her.

“But.. sir..” she stammered. “He’s distracting me!” She pointed at the fox.

The fox just shrugged.

“And you are distracting everyone else.” The professor rolled his eyes.

She slumped down in her chair and apologized. The class continued, but she couldn’t focus. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the fox’s grin.

While the class filed out, Judy walked up to the front of the room. “Sir, I just want to apologize for earlier. I didn’t mean to—“

The professor cut her off. “It’s fine; just don’t let it happen again.”

Judy looked at him quizzically. 

“His name is Nick Wilde and he’s a pain in my ass.” Bogo sighed. “And if you need to sit somewhere else, please do. Just don’t encourage him. Between you and me, he lives for the attention.”

“Yes, sir.” Judy smiled at the professor.

He responded only by shaking his head and walking out the door.

Judy grabbed her backpack and headed out the door.

“I was beginning to think you were camping out in there.” Nick was leaning up against the wall across from the door. “I mean I know the dorms are kinda run down, but still seemed a little over the top.”

“Please don’t talk to me.” Judy walked right past him.

“Please don’t talk about me.” Nick quipped back, following her down the hall.

She stopped abruptly, fists forming by her sides. “Look. I don’t cause scenes and get in trouble.”

“Coulda fooled me.” His grin lit a fire inside her.

“For the love of—“ she yelled. “Why are you even talking to me right now? Like what is it about annoying me that seems to make you unable to stop.”

“For the record, you make it easy. Also worth noting, you might wanna consider why you are so easily agitated,” he paused. “By me.” He cocked his head a little bit and began walking the other way.

She huffed all the way back to her dorm. What did he mean by why she gets irritated? It’s because he’s irritating. That’s obvious. Even the professor says he’s annoying. And what’s with that stupid grin. Why does he always do that? And why did she feel so.. so... mad every time she saw it?

She threw herself onto the bed and buried her face in the pillow. Okay, going to stop thinking about it now.

Right now.

Okay… NOW.

She screamed into the pillow. He wasn’t even here and he was getting under her skin. She flopped over. “I need a distraction.” She muttered to herself.


End file.
